


The Last Time

by pandieex



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, But a lot of fun, F/F, Secret Relationship, a lot of hiding, a lot of hook ups, and not just between posie, between many characters, but eventually angst will come, chaotic - Freeform, complicated feelings, flirty banter, fluff at first, they're not supernatural here, this will be very chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandieex/pseuds/pandieex
Summary: Josie Saltzman hated pineapple on pizza but nothing came close to the way she hated Penelope Park. They had been rivals since they were ten-years-old. Josie couldn’t even remember why they hated each other but she’s hated her for as long as she could remember. And the feeling was mutual. So what happens when Josie ends up in Penelope’s bed one night? How will that change their rivalry?
Relationships: Alyssa Chang & Landon Kirby, Alyssa Chang & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Jade & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	1. Unlock The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Can you believe this idea came to me in a dream? Lmao the way this ship has taken over my life even while I sleep skmskfs. But I'm excited to write it. I definitely could have a lot of fun with it and I hope you like the first chapter!

“Jade.. don’t do this.” Josie had tears in her eyes.

“This isn’t working for me anymore.” Jade nodded.

“Please. I can do better.” Josie was almost begging Jade to stay with her.

“I’m sorry Jo.” Jade shook her head at Josie.

Jade let go of Josie’s hand which managed to have a tight grip on her wrist. Leaving Josie to cry all by herself. Josie couldn’t help the tears. The last six months were gone. It’s like her heart had just been ripped out and there was nothing she could do. Lizzie had always told her that Jade wasn’t a perfect fit for her but Josie was way too blind to see. She never thought she would break her heart like this.

Josie’s phone started to vibrate.

_Penelope Park had tagged you in a post._

“As if today could get any worse.” Josie mumbled to herself.

Josie hated Penelope. Like she really hated her. Penelope was obnoxious and she was a real bitch. She always liked to make fun of Josie ever since they were little. Josie couldn’t even remember what started this feud but it began when they were on opposite teams of girl scouts. Since then, everything was a competition. Now they’re stuck at the same university. Studying the same course. Medicine. But, the thing Josie hated the most about Penelope was how smart she was… She was born smart when Josie had to study the crap out of things just to even be on the same page on her. That was unfair.

Josie had opened Instagram and saw that Penelope had tagged her under one of Jade’s post. She scrolled down and saw exactly what Penelope had wrote…

_Little Saltzman got dumped. Poor her *laughs*._

Josie felt like she was going to be sick. This was to be expected from Penelope but how did she find out this fast? She literally got broken up with 5 minutes ago… Was Penelope spying on her? She had to find out one way or another.

Josie saw that it already had some likes and now everyone in the school was going to know that she was dumped.

Thanks Penelope.

**xxx**

“Alyssa how long is this going to last?” Penelope said in between kisses.

“What?” Alyssa kissed back.

“You and mudboy. Just come home.” Penelope started kissing Alyssa’s neck.

“Pen…” Alyssa let a moan out.

Penelope smiled at Alyssa with one of her cocky smiles and Alyssa caught on.

“Look. Landon is a good guy. It’s good with him.” Alyssa tried to say.

“Yet, you’re still here with me.” Penelope started to place her hands on her breasts until Alyssa stopped her.

“Hey.” Alyssa looked at Penelope.

“Why are you here with me?” Penelope stared right into Alyssa’s soul.

“Because you still turn me on.” Alyssa flirted.

“Then why do you have to be with him?” Penelope was letting her guard down a little.

“Because you cheated on me and I don’t trust you.” Alyssa said with a serious tone.

Penelope stepped a bit back and could see that Alyssa was still hurt.

“That was a mistake. Lizzie Saltzman is nothing to me.” Penelope looked at Alyssa.

“Maybe but you still did it.” Alyssa nodded.

“And I’ll always be sorry for that.” Penelope said.

“And I’ll always be trying to forgive you.” Alyssa looked at Penelope.

“But you never will.” Penelope nodded.

Penelope let go of Alyssa’s hand and walked away because she was no one’s secret. Especially Alyssa Chang’s.

“Penelope where are you going? I want to get laid!” Alyssa yelled out.

“Go ask your boyfriend!” Penelope yelled back without turning around to face Alyssa.

Penelope kept walking and left Alyssa alone by herself. Not knowing where that left them.

**xxx**

“Can you believe Penelope?!” Josie yelled.

“I can’t…” Lizzie shook her head.

“She’s literally the worst person in the world.” Josie said in anger.

“I wouldn’t say she’s the worst person…” Lizzie tried to reason with Josie.

“You know she wants Alyssa back. Anyone with a pulse could see that. Maybe she shouldn’t have cheated on her.” Josie fake laughed.

“Right.” Lizzie tried to look away from Josie.

“Wait. You know the gossip do you know who slept with her? As if anyone would want to sleep with her though..” Josie was repulsed.

“No I don’t.” Lizzie shook her head.

“I bet she’s bad in bed anyway.” Josie nodded.

Lizzie coughed.

Josie eyed Lizzie.

“What?” Josie looked confused.

“It’s nothing Jo. How are you?” Lizzie changed the subject.

“I’m terrific Liz.” Josie didn’t want to talk about Jade so she did what she did best.

Hate on Penelope.

“I’m gonna go see MG. Want to come?” Josie asked.

“I’ll pass.” Lizzie rejected the offer.

Josie gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and left Lizzie’s room. Lizzie felt so guilty. She could never tell Josie the truth. That she slept with her enemy. It’s not like Lizzie had planned it, it just happened. And it was amazing.

The best sex she had ever had. Lizzie had been in a rough spot since she ended things with Rafael but one day Penelope really saw her. She was there for her and after a couple of drinks one thing led to another. Lizzie knew it was only sex for Penelope but part of Lizzie was hoping for more.

All that mattered is that Josie never found out. She could never find out.

**xxx**

“Josie Saltzman is soooo annoying.” Penelope sat down at the table.

“Hello to you too.” Hope smiled.

“She thinks she knows everything.” Penelope mumbled.

“She kind of does.” Hope titled her head.

“I’m sorry, Hope. Hi.” Penelope tried to hide her feelings.

Hope stared at Penelope a little longer than usual. She could tell something was up.

“Pen, what’s up?” Hope asked.

Penelope knew she couldn’t lie to her best friend especially about Alyssa.

“Things are over between me and Alyssa.” Penelope looked up.

Hope just gave her a smile.

“Come on.” Hope laughed.

“No, I mean it, Hope.” Penelope had tears in her eyes.

“It’s you and Alyssa. Things will never be over.” Hope tried to reassure Penelope.

“They are, this time. Maybe I should sleep with someone else. You busy tonight?” Penelope joked.

Hope spat out her water and just shook her head with a smile.

“You already had your chance.” Hope winked.

“I was with Alyssa then.” Penelope titled her head.

“Didn’t stop you from screwing Lizzie Saltzman.” Hope played it off like it didn't hurt her.

“That was a mistake.” Penelope was serious.

Hope paused.

She hated when Penelope looked at her with those beautiful eyes.

“Pen…” Hope softly said.

“Yeah?” Penelope asked.

“You know how I feel about you… You’ve always known. But I’m not going to be your distraction. I’m not going to be someone you can just sleep with and forget I exist 5 seconds later…” Hope was serious.

“Hope, you’re my best friend. I would never forget you.” Penelope tried to grab her hand.

“It has to be real. It has to be because you want me.” Hope pulled her hand away from Penelope’s.

“I do.” Penelope looked into Hope’s eyes.

“Not the way I do.” Hope softly placed her hand against Penelope’s cheek.

Penelope slowly closed her eyes as soon as she felt Hope’s touch. She never deserved Hope. Hope loved her so much but as much as Penelope tried she just didn’t. Hope was amazing. The greatest best friend she could ever ask for but she just couldn’t help that she didn’t feel the same way she did.

When Penelope opened her eyes, Hope was gone.

**xxx**

Everyone had left campus for the day since it was the weekend and that was when everyone went home to their families. It was getting close to seven and Josie knew no one would be around. Josie always loved to do some late minute studying. She needed to get the best grades and most of all she had to be better than Penelope.

Josie spent the whole day without running into Penelope. Thank god. She knew she would go off if she ran into her today but the only person she wanted to see was Jade. To know how she was doing.

Jade had broken her heart yet Josie didn’t care. She would do anything to be with her again. To have her come back. To be Jade and Josie again. Josie had no idea what love was before Jade and she didn’t know if she would ever find that again. This was a wound that may never heal and she just wanted to see her face again.

“Does that make me a crazy person?” Josie mumbled to herself.

“Maybe.”

Josie had looked up and realized which side of the University she was at and of course the last person she wanted to see was standing right in front of her. Penelope Park.

Penelope was smiling at Josie but not the sweet kind of the smile. The smile that you just wanted to rip off her face. She was so infuriating and Josie hated how much power Penelope had over her.

“What are you doing here?” Josie was already annoyed.

“This is my room. Is it not?” Penelope joked.

Josie was about to speak but Penelope interrupted her.

“The question is what are you doing here? You, Saltzman, don’t belong here.” Penelope teased.

Josie started to walk away from Penelope but her rage took over and she turned back around.

“You’re such a bitch.” Josie started with the truth.

“And you’re a know-it-all, your point?” Penelope raised her eyebrows.

“I’m not a know-it-all…” Josie argued.

“Please. You’re such a know-it-all it’s annoying.” Penelope was the one annoyed now.

“At least I have someone.” Josie looked into Penelope’s eyes.

“Last time I checked she broke up with you?” Penelope looked at Josie confused.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I have my sister. I have my dad. I have my mom. I have friends. At the end of the day Penelope, what do you have? Just a long list of people you’ve hurt.” Josie said with a serious tone.

“You know nothing about me.” Penelope pretended like those words didn’t hurt her.

“I know more than you think.” Josie smirked.

Penelope looked at Josie and she was done with it. She was not going to let Saltzman out of all people catch her off guard.

“If we’re done here, I’m going to get going.” Penelope looked at Josie.

Josie just glared at Penelope and wasn’t able to form any words, no matter how much she wanted to.

Penelope turned around and started to lock her door.

Josie tried to stop herself but she couldn’t stop the rage that lived on through her. She started to walk up to Penelope because this confrontation wasn’t over. She had plenty more to say. But to her surprise, Penelope had started to turn back around.

“Saltzman where do you-” Penelope had turned around but was interrupted.

All of a sudden, Josie and Penelope had collided.

With their lips.

Penelope had turned around ready to yell at Josie Saltzman but instead she ended up kissing her. This was the last thing that Penelope thought would ever happen. Most people would have pulled away from the kiss by now, but Penelope hadn’t. There was something stopping her. But the thing was. Josie hadn’t either.

Josie had walked as fast as she could to give Penelope a taste of her mind and instead she was tasting her lips. The longer they stayed in the kiss, the longer Josie wondered why Penelope hadn’t pulled away yet. Why she hadn’t pulled away yet. Why it tasted so good…

After a few seconds, Josie grabbed her hands and pushed Penelope away.

Neither of them, said a word.

Instead they just stared at each other. Stared and stared.

Josie looked at Penelope and this was the first time that she didn’t look like an enemy and Penelope was also looking at her. In a way she never did before. Like they didn’t hate each other. But they did. They really hated each other.

Josie had absolutely no idea what came over her but after some hard staring she jumped towards Penelope and kissed her again. She could not help what her mortal enemy was making her feel in this moment and to no surprise, Penelope was kissing her back.

A couple of minutes had passed and they were in a full on make out session. Josie had moved from Penelope’s lips and started kissing her neck. But then she whispered something into Penelope’s ear.

_Unlock the door._

Penelope had pulled away from Josie for a moment and looked at her again. Giving her an are-you-sure-about-this look and Josie nodded at Penelope so she grabbed the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

Penelope had pulled Josie into her room and they continued to make out, whilst ripping each other’s clothes off. It suddenly started to get rough and Josie had never had it rough with anyone but to be fair she was the one making it rough. Because deep down Josie hated Penelope and she was basically showing her just how much.

Penelope and Josie had gotten close to the bed without their clothes. Penelope pushed Josie on top of the bed and eventually jumped on top of her, barely giving Josie time to take a breath between kisses. Penelope had moved her lips to Josie’s neck and that was when Josie had let out a moan. Penelope quickly had a smile before continuing.

Josie was never that good at hiding when she was having a good time and god, was she having a good time. She had no idea how she started out the day by calling Penelope every name under the sun to ending up in her bed but as much as she hated to admit it… Penelope turned her on.

There was no going back after this.

Not for Josie Saltzman.

Not ever.


	2. Honor Our Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could not help myself... I already wrote a second chapter HAHAHA. I was just so inspired to continue this story. Here you'll have a couple more Posie interactions.

Josie had woken up the next morning and all the memories of last night just hit her like a brick. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Penelope smiling at her who happened to have no clothes. Then she looked at herself and the only thing covering her was a sheet.

“Good morning.” Penelope smiled.

“This is never happening again.” Josie glared at Penelope.

Penelope just gave her a smirk and Josie hated it. Josie knew she would regret what happened as soon as she woke up the next day but in that moment there was nothing she wanted more. No matter how much she hated Penelope.

“Want some breakfast?” Penelope teased.

“Do you offer everyone you sleep with breakfast?” Josie tilted her head.

“Just the ones good in bed.” Penelope smirked.

Josie tried to hide it, but Penelope could see her blushing. Josie hated Penelope. Why was she making her feel like this?

“I think you’re mistaken.” Josie went back to her serious tone.

“You’re not good in bed?” Penelope asked.

Josie looked at Penelope and all she did was smirk.

“This. Us. It’s not gonna happen.” Josie firmly said.

“Saltzman. Do you think I want to date you?” Penelope laughed.

Josie was appalled that Penelope would find that so funny… but it’s Penelope so what else could she expect?

“Josie.” Penelope looked at her.

Josie didn’t say anything. Penelope had never called her Josie. What is happening.

“We’re on the same page. I just wanted sex and you were there.” Penelope nodded.

“Thanks a lot.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Penelope asked Josie.

Josie paused for a second. She didn’t know what she wanted.

“I slept with you to get my mind off Jade. That’s all it was.” Josie looked at Penelope.

“Hmm.” Penelope smiled.

“It’s not going to happen again.” Josie kept repeating herself.

Josie needed Penelope to know that it was just sex. But part of her was convincing herself of that.

“Sure.” Penelope smirked.

“It’s not!” Josie yelled.

“Relax Saltzman.” Penelope laughed.

“Also. You can NOT tell anyone about this!” Josie started making demands.

“Please. I don’t want everyone to know I slept with Josie Saltzman. Do you know what that would do to my rep?” Penelope placed her hand on Josie’s cheek.

Josie pulled Penelope’s hand away immediately and Penelope just giggled. God she was so annoying. Why did Josie feel attracted to her?

No matter how much Josie wanted to, she would not sleep with Penelope again and that was final.

“Good. We’re on the same page.” Josie nodded.

“We’re on the same page.” Penelope looked at Josie.

Josie was about to get out of the bed but then she realized she was still naked from last night and her clothes were all the way on the other side of the room.

“Can you-” Josie motioned Penelope to turn around.

“It’s nothing I’ve seen before.” Penelope joked.

Josie just glared at Penelope and Penelope put her hands up.

“Fine. Fine.” Penelope smiled.

Penelope turned around and Josie put the same clothes back on. She placed her jacket on her arm and picked up her heels.

Penelope had turned back around when Josie gave her the okay and decided to lay back on the bed. The sheet was barely covering her and Josie had to get out of there immediately. She didn’t trust herself when she was looking like that…

“What? Did you want a goodbye?” Penelope smiled.

“Honor our deal. Don’t tell anyone about this.” Josie looked at Penelope.

“I won’t say a word.” Penelope nodded.

“I hate you.” Josie needed to make herself clear.

“You didn’t last night.” Penelope laughed.

Josie glared at Penelope when she just smiled at her. Josie always hated how cocky Penelope was… why was she suddenly finding her more attractive? This was a disaster.

Josie opened Penelope’s door and left without turning around, she knew Penelope would probably give her that smirk again and Josie definitely didn’t want to see that.

No one was on campus since it was the weekend which means no one would know Josie left Penelope’s room with the same clothes on. No one would ever know that Josie slept with her enemy and she planned to keep it that way. Josie headed home and had to come up with an excuse with why she had spent the night somewhere else. And she had to think hard.

**xxx**

It had been a couple of days since Penelope had seen the Saltzman twin. The person she claimed to be her enemy. The person she claimed to hate. Everything made her start to question why she hated Josie. Like why did they hate each other all these years? And Penelope came up with nothing.

Penelope didn’t know what was happening to her and why she suddenly didn’t hate Josie Saltzman anymore but she didn’t. She saw her in a different light and she had no idea what do about it.

_Suddenly Penelope got a knock on the door._

Penelope opened the door in hope that it was Josie but it wasn’t. Instead it was her best friend.

“Hoping to see someone else?” Hope laughed.

“Never.” Penelope invited Hope in.

Hope laid on Penelope’s bed and just looked at her. Something was different about her, she could sense it.

“Did you get some?” Hope asked immediately.

Penelope coughed out of laughter.

“I’m sorry what?” Penelope asked, trying not to look bothered.

“I can totally tell. Now who was it? Saltzman?” Hope asked.

Penelope paused. How did Hope even find out?

“Saltzman?” Penelope asked.

“Lizzie.” Hope nodded.

Penelope just let out a laugh and she was beyond relieved.

“God no.” Penelope shook her head.

“What? She’s hot.” Hope raised her eyebrow.

“If she’s so hot, you sleep with her.” Penelope teased.

Hope took a moment to think it over but she shook her head because that would never happen.

“You know who I want.” Hope looked at Penelope.

“I thought… you wanted to wait.” Penelope looked confused.

“Screw waiting.” Hope flirted.

Penelope raised her eyebrow and before she knew it, Hope was kissing her. Penelope couldn’t deny that Hope was a great kisser and if it were three days ago Penelope would jump at the chance of sleeping with her. But then Josie happened and Penelope felt the sudden urge to pull away from Hope.

“I can’t.” Penelope tried to say.

“What?” Hope looked confused.

“You deserve better, Hope. Someone who can give you what I can’t.” Penelope nodded.

“Since when did you care about that? Let’s just have sex.” Hope leaned in for another kiss.

Penelope let Hope kiss her for a moment before pulling away again. For real this time.

"Hope, what has gotten into you?” Penelope asked confused.

“What’s gotten into you!” Hope was angry.

Penelope took a step back, not expecting Hope to yell at her like that.

“You sleep with every moving thing but suddenly I’m not good enough?” Hope tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

“You’re more than good enough. You’re too good. What is this about?” Penelope asked.

Hope sat on the end of Penelope’s bed and let out a big sigh.

“Why don’t you love me?” Hope looked up with tears in her eyes.

“I do, Hope. So much.” Penelope sat down next to Hope.

“Just not like that.” Hope nodded.

“Come here.” Penelope pulled Hope into her chest.

Hope could smell Penelope’s perfume and it was not helping her attraction to her right now but being in her arms. Nothing felt better.

“You’re going to find someone one day. Someone that will love you just as much as you love them and you’re going to be so happy, Hope. I will just be a memory.” Penelope nodded.

“You could never just be a memory to me.” Hope whispered.

“I know. Me too.” Penelope softly said.

Hope held onto Penelope even tighter.

“Who knows. Maybe you’ll end up with Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope joked.

“That wouldn’t be so bad.” Hope laughed.

Penelope moved away from Hope so she could see her face and she was a mess. Penelope wiped Hope’s cheeks with her fingers and god she was so beautiful. Penelope was crazy for not thinking of Hope that way. But she couldn’t help it. Hope will always be a friend to her.

“Now let me fix you up and we’ll go to class, yeah?” Penelope smiled.

“Yeah.” Hope nodded.

**xxx**

Josie and Penelope had every class together today. Since they were studying the same course that included sharing many classes together. Ever since the other night, Josie couldn’t stop thinking about Penelope and she hated it.

She always thought about Penelope but not like this. Why couldn’t she leave her mind?

The worst thing about it was that Penelope wasn’t thinking about her.

Josie was afraid that things would change between her and Penelope, that she would start flirting with her in public but nothing had changed. Penelope still made fun of her and was a bitch to her with her friends and that was worse. It’s like the other night had never happened but that’s what Josie wanted. She told Penelope to act like it didn’t happen. Why was she so upset that she listened?

It didn’t matter what Josie tried but all she could do was think about Penelope. This was getting out of her hand. She couldn’t even concentrate on studying because her mortal enemy kept popping up in her mind. And not in the good way.

Josie was having dinner with Lizzie and she was being pretty silent. Lizzie had been pretty off lately and she had no idea why. Usually she knew everything about her twin.

“What’s wrong, Liz?” Josie asked.

“What?” Lizzie looked up.

“Don’t lie to me. There’s something going on with you.” Josie raised one of her eyebrows.

“What about you? You spent the night somewhere else.” Lizzie looked at Josie.

“I told you. I fell asleep studying.” Josie nodded.

“And I got an A in Maths.” Lizzie sarcastically said.

“You suck at Maths.” Josie squinted at Lizzie.

“Exactly.” Lizzie continued to eat her dinner.

Josie knew she should have came up with a better excuse then she fell asleep studying… But that’s all she could think of. Why else wouldn’t she come home? Oh right. Because she had sex with her mortal enemy. No big deal.

Lizzie had left a couple of hours ago and Josie still didn’t know what was going on with her. She was silent for the whole night and everyone that knew her twin knew Lizzie was never silent. She knew Lizzie would talk to her when she was ready but she hated not knowing.

It was getting close to 10pm and usually she would be getting ready to sleep but sleeping was the last thing Josie wanted to do.

**xxx**

Penelope had gotten into her sweatpants. She didn’t own pyjamas. That went against her “rep” so fancy sweatpants and an old shirt is what she slept in. It was about 11pm and with classes tomorrow she knew she should be getting some sleep. But to her surprise, she got a knock on her door. Who the hell would be knocking on her door at 11 at night?

Penelope let out the biggest sigh since she finally got comfortable and she definitely didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

Penelope took her precious time to walk over and open her door.

“You better have a good-” Penelope realized who was standing at her door.

_It was Josie Saltzman._

The Josie Saltzman she thought about all day.

Josie was looking Penelope up and down and she had a smile on her face. Penelope could tell she was checking her out.

“They’re Chanel.” Penelope tried to explain the sweatpants.

“Of course they are.” Josie laughed.

Penelope stared at Josie and Josie returned the stare.

Josie rested her hand on the top of Penelope’s door and both of them knew exactly why.

“So…” Penelope started to say.

“So.” Josie continued to stare at Penelope.

“What are you doing here, Josie?” Penelope asked.

“What do you think I’m doing here?” Josie tilted her head.

Penelope had never seen Josie so confident before and she was loving it.

“I thought-” Penelope was interrupted.

“Shut up.” Josie shook her head in a flirtatious way.

Before Penelope could counter it Josie was already kissing her. Penelope didn’t even realize how much she was craving Josie but she was. God she was.

Penelope pulled Josie into her room and made sure she locked her door. No one else could see them. Josie continued to kiss Penelope and pushed her up against her door.

“This doesn’t mean anything.” Josie said between kisses.

“Nothing at all.” Penelope agreed.

Against Josie’s better judgement she knew the last thing she should be doing is making out with Penelope. In her room. But here she was. Things had changed Josie forever and Penelope Park was one of those things.

And before Josie knew it, she was back in Penelope’s bed.

For the second time in three days.

This was the last time she kept telling herself.

The last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting somewhere I think? SKFNSKS. I'm actually excited about this story that I already had inspiration to write another chapter haha. Chapter 3 will probably take a bit longer but I am excited to continue it. Also I know the first chapter was way too chaotic so this one is a little more calmer LOL.
> 
> I've gotten so much feedback already and I only posted this yesterday. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> You can contact me on Twitter at @perriesaltz 💙


	3. No Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this chapter I'm really diving more into Josie's feelings and you will see the more you read the chapter. Hope you like it!

Josie had woken up and had realized she was still in Penelope’s bed. Why did this happen again? Why couldn’t she control herself? This was going to end in disaster. She just knew it.

Josie looked over to Penelope and she was still sleeping and looked so peaceful. There was something about the way she slept. Josie never dreamed of looking at Penelope in that way but here she was. Then it hit Josie. She had class in a hour and she was in Penelope’s bed.

Josie got changed and hurried her way out, she wanted to leave before Penelope had woken up but she was not fast enough. As soon as Josie started to turn the door knob she heard that voice.

“You can’t leave.” Penelope mumbled.

“I said no strings.” Josie smirked.

“No, I mean. You can’t leave in that.” Penelope rubbed her eyes, still half asleep.

“What? These are my clothes.” Josie looked at her clothes.

“Yeah and you wore them yesterday. It’s morning. Someone is going to see you and if they see you leaving my room in those clothes. It doesn’t take that long to make the dots.” Penelope titled her head.

“No one is going to see me.” Josie was being stubborn.

“You really want to take that risk?” Penelope asked.

Josie let out an annoyed sigh.

“What do you have in mind? Because if I wear your clothes then people are definitely going to know.” Josie glared at Penelope.

“Please, Saltzman. I have something perfect for you.” Penelope smirked.

“Back to Saltzman, huh?” Josie joked.

“What do you want me to call you? Jojo?” Penelope laughed.

“I mean it’s not bad.” Josie thought about the nickname.

“I’m not calling you Jojo.” Penelope shook her head.

Josie just glared at Penelope and Penelope smirked. She smirked at everything. The smirk that Josie couldn’t stand before but now it made her smile. Josie didn’t know how feelings could change so quickly but they did.

Penelope had picked out some jeans and a pretty top that actually fit into Josie’s style.

“How about these?” Penelope put the clothes on the bed.

“You’ve never wore these?” Josie asked.

“No. I’m too short for the jeans and the top well, it’s not me.” Penelope nodded.

“Sucks to be short, huh?” Josie laughed.

“Just put the clothes on before I take them back.” Penelope rolled her eyes.

Josie was about to ask Penelope to turn around but she already understood and turned around straight away. That was something about Penelope, she was so respectful. Josie had wondered why she spent so many years hating her…

Josie had finished changing her clothes and she was ready to leave but for some reason she wanted to say goodbye to Penelope.

“So…” Josie started.

“You go first. I’ll follow in 20 minutes.” Penelope smiled.

“Remember this is just sex-” Josie was cut off.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Saltzman. As soon as you leave my room, we’re nothing to each other.” Penelope smiled.

Josie paused.

She didn’t know why but hearing Penelope say that, kind of hurt.

“Right. We’re just using each other for sex.” Josie looked at Penelope.

“Exactly.” Penelope stared.

Josie nodded and opened the door. There was no one in the hallway so the coast was clear. Josie hurried her way to class, with only one person on her mind.

Josie had left Penelope’s room and Penelope’s smile dropped. It’s like being nothing to Josie Saltzman was upsetting her… This is Penelope Park we’re talking about. Why is she suddenly having feelings?

**xxx**

Class had begun and Penelope was late. Not that Josie was supposed to notice. She was a lot longer than 20 minutes and all Josie could think about was she with someone else? Why does this bother her? They’re not together. If Penelope wants to sleep with multiple people she can but deep down, Josie didn’t want her to.

The insults stopped. Penelope wasn’t insulting Josie anymore unless provoked, which never happened because Josie couldn’t bring herself to say mean things to Penelope. Even if it was just an act. But the thing was Josie missed the insults. At least Penelope talked to her. Instead she just acts like she doesn’t exist until they’re in bed together.

And it only took them one day, to be in bed together again.

“This is the last time.” Josie repeated.

“You said that last time.” Penelope smirked.

“And it will be.” Josie climbed on top of Penelope’s body.

“Oh yeah?” Penelope smirked.

“Just shut up.” Josie rolled her eyes.

Before Penelope could say a snarky remark, Josie had closed the space in between them and started to kiss her. Eventually, Penelope turned Josie around so she was the one on top.

“I don’t do bottom.” Penelope looked at Josie.

“Oh really?” Josie laughed.

“Really.” Penelope was firm.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Josie raised her eyebrow.

Penelope gave Josie a smirk and continued to kiss Josie’s lips. To the point where she almost left a bruise on them. She had made her way to Josie’s neck massaging it with kisses.

And Josie and Penelope spent another night together.

Coming up with excuses the following day in case anyone had saw them.

Because no one could ever find out.

No one.

**xxx**

“Back so soon?” Penelope opened the door thinking it was Josie Saltzman.

But it wasn’t.

Alyssa was standing in front of the door looking Penelope right into her eyes.

“Alyssa?” Penelope asked.

Penelope invited Alyssa inside and they sat on her bed.

“I broke up with Landon.” Alyssa looked at Penelope.

“Oh?” Penelope asked.

There was some silence between the two girls.

“Why did you do that?” Penelope asked again.

“Because after everything that has happened. You cheating on me-” Alyssa was interrupted.

“I said I was sorry.” Penelope felt apologetic.

“But that’s the thing, Pen. Even after all that. I’m still in love with you.” Alyssa had tears in her eyes.

Penelope wiped Alyssa’s tears away.

“Do you love me?” Alyssa looked at Penelope.

Penelope paused.

Of course, she loved Alyssa. She was her first love. Alyssa was the only person she thought about when she thought about the word love. But just for a moment an image of Josie Saltzman appeared in her head. She didn’t know why but she had conflicted feelings for the twin.

Penelope had put that thought away and started kissing Alyssa and one thing led to another and they were laying naked in bed.

“I missed you so much.” Alyssa said, cuddling up next to Penelope.

“Yeah.. me too.” Penelope nodded.

Sex with Alyssa used to be the best thing Penelope had but something felt different. There was something missing.

Maybe someone.

**xxx**

A couple of days had passed and Josie hadn’t heard from Penelope. She just had assumed that she needed a break. I mean there is only so many times you can have sex a week right? Well that’s what Josie thought until she overheard Hope and Alyssa’s conversation in the cafeteria.

“I slept with Penelope again.” Alyssa mumbled.

“Of course you did.” Hope laughed.

Alyssa laughed in unison.

“It’s always been you and Penelope. Anyone else is just a waste of time.” Hope smiled.

Josie didn’t know why she was feeling upset over this. Penelope was available to sleep with who she likes. Especially her ex-girlfriend. It’s not like they were in a relationship. They were just having sex. What gives Josie the right to be upset because Penelope is getting some from more than one person?

Josie felt her heart was a bit heavy so she got out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. She couldn’t listen to anything more.

But Josie should have.

“I don’t know, Hope.” Alyssa shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Hope looked confused.

“I’ve slept with Penelope many times but it never felt like that.” Alyssa said.

“Like what?” Hope asked.

“Like she wasn’t really there. Like she was thinking of someone else.” Alyssa looked upset.

“Come on. There’s no one else.” Hope nodded.

“I know what I felt Hope. She doesn’t feel that way about me anymore.” Alyssa wiped her own tear away.

Hope pulled Alyssa in for a hug feeling a little guilty. Obviously she wasn’t the person Penelope was thinking about but she did make a move on her, which she regrets now. And she hid it from Alyssa. She couldn’t have her knowing that she’s been in love with Penelope all her life.

No one could know that.

**xxx**

Josie knew she had to cut things off with Penelope. Things were getting too serious for her liking. The whole point was to get her mind off Jade and that worked. So, there was no reason to keep going right?

Penelope was sleeping with other people anyway. Why did she need her around?

Josie kept finding herself thinking about Penelope as more than just a getaway of her feelings, so she needed to end it. This meant never texting Penelope again.

Suddenly, Josie's phone started to vibrate.

_Penelope Park has sent you a message._

“Shit.” Josie said out loud.

Josie tried her hardest not to open the message, which lasted a good ten minutes.

_Wanna come over? I’m bored._

Josie rolled her eyes. Of course now is when Penelope decides to invite Josie her. As much as Josie wanted to, she couldn’t. She had to distance herself from Penelope.

So Josie decided to text Penelope back.

_I said it was the last time._

_Come on. You weren't serious._

_I’m sorry. I have to study._

_Study? You have straight A’s. You don’t need to study._

_Some of us need to study. We aren’t born smart like you._

_I can help you study. Come over._

_I can’t, Penelope. Sorry._

_Did I do something?_

Josie had read Penelope’s last message and couldn’t bring herself to answer it so she just left her on read. She couldn’t blame Penelope. They were never official, and it needed to stay that way.

Just because Josie hated the idea of Penelope sleeping with anyone else didn’t mean she had feelings for Penelope Park right?

She couldn’t have feelings for Penelope Park.

She just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I simply can't write anything other than angst right? SJNFJSF.
> 
> The more you read the story the more you'll see how both Josie and Penelope truly feel about each other. This chapter is like a little hint to what's to come.
> 
> I really hope you guys are enjoying this!
> 
> You can always contact me on @perriesaltz 💙


	4. Feelings Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I know it's been a while but as promised this chapter is a definitely more from Penelope's POV. You kinda get to see how she's been feeling I hope you guys like it!

A day had passed and Penelope was tracing her steps and couldn’t understand what she had done wrong. It’s like the last week had never happened. Her and Josie went back to being enemies in public and strangers in private. She didn’t even text her back anymore.

Penelope knew they were just fooling around but she didn’t want it to end, whatever they had. Especially not this soon. She thought and thought but she came up with nothing.

Penelope had no idea what she did to Josie to cut her off like this…

“Earth to Penelope????” Hope asked.

“Right. I’m here.” Penelope nodded.

“So we’re doing this?” Hope needed to make sure.

“Yes. I’m the smartest person in the whole grade… duh.” Penelope smirked at Hope.

“Of course you are. Are you sure?” Hope asked.

“Yes. I want to be senior class president, Hope.” Penelope nodded.

“Well then. I better come up with a good campaign.” Hope laughed.

“I love you.” Penelope smiled.

“You better.” Hope shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

Penelope knew it would be a good idea to run for class president as this gave her a reason to think about something other than Josie Saltzman. Or Alyssa Chang. God, when did her love life get so complicated?

Penelope just called Josie a part of her love life… now she has actually lost her mind. This is her mortal enemy.

“I’ve gone insane.” Penelope mumbled to herself.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Hope laughed.

Penelope rolled her eyes and headed straight to class which happened to be one that she shared with Josie. Where Josie will pretend like she doesn’t exist. Penelope couldn’t help but feel sad over that.

**xxx**

It had been a week since Penelope had decided she would run for president and today was the day that she would announce her campaign. She knew she would have competition. Her guess would be Lizzie Saltzman and Milton Greasley. Lizzie always loved to do these things and the last debate is exactly how she ended up in her bed. Penelope couldn’t help but find Lizzie attractive. MG though. That was never going to happen. He was a good friend, nothing more. Penelope knew she could beat them both, but she was excited for the competition.

Penelope had walked into class and she couldn’t help but draw her eyes to the brunette she missed. Yes the sex was amazing but Penelope found herself missing her more. Her laugh. Her smile. The way she teased her. Penelope missed Josie Saltzman and she didn’t know what to do about it.

Josie was wearing a light blue sweater with a plaid skirt and with white tights underneath. She was wearing the most simple outfit it was almost like if the university had a uniform, this would be it. But somehow, she pulls it off and looking as beautiful as ever. Josie had her hair in space buns and Penelope found herself staring at her for much longer than she should have.

Josie looked up and matched Penelope’s eye contact. They stared at each other a little too long until Josie looked back down at her notes.

Penelope felt like her heart broke into two.

Josie couldn’t even look at her, that’s what this has come to. She let out a big sigh and found her seat at the back.

Class had finally begun and Miss Forbes was their teacher. She was always in charge of anything that fit into politics. Miss Forbes was also Josie and Lizzie’s mom. That’s probably where Lizzie got her skills from.

“Okay, so everyone knows today is when we announce the campaigns for senior class president right?” Caroline started to speak.

The entire class nodded in unison.

“As if we didn’t know.” Alyssa whispered to Jed.

They all laughed in unison and it honestly looked like they were making fun of Caroline.

“Don’t be shy. Say what’s on your mind.” Josie turned around and looked at Alyssa.

Josie was glaring so hard at Alyssa that it almost felt like the debate already begun. Alyssa didn’t expect Jose to retaliate so she looked at Penelope.

_“Fantastic.”_ Penelope thought.

Alyssa gave her, her puppy eyes and without saying she was basically asking her to defend her, so she did.

“Focus on your notes, Saltzman.” Penelope said firmly.

Josie changed direction and looked at Penelope. Penelope could tell that Josie wasn’t expecting Penelope to say anything at all and for some reason she looked upset about it. Or maybe she was annoyed. Penelope couldn’t even tell anymore.

“Bite me, Park.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“That’s enough. Unless all three of you want detention.” Caroline looked at the girls.

This shut the girls up including Josie. Penelope wanted so bad to know what Josie was thinking but instead they were back to hating each other. Well Josie hating Penelope. Penelope couldn’t hate Josie anymore…

Not even if she tried.

“So, where were we?” Caroline repeated.

“We were going to announce the campaigns.” Landon nodded.

“Right.” Caroline started to remember what the whole class was about.

Penelope couldn’t care less about the election right now, instead she found herself watching Josie, who was watching Jade. Jade had already moved on with Rafael. A week ago, she would have rubbed it in Josie’s face and now she was feeling for Josie. She didn’t deserve that.

Caroline decided to speak again which brought Penelope out of her thoughts.

“Here I have three names who will be campaigning for the senior class president.” Caroline shook the box.

Penelope knew already who the candidates were so she couldn’t care less about the big reveal, especially since all she had was Josie on her mind.

Caroline picked out the first piece of the paper from the box and read the name that was written on it.

“Penelope Park.” There was a huge applause for Penelope.

She was the most popular girl in school and everyone made sure she knew it. She put on her best smile as a thank you for all the cheering.

After a few moments, Caroline picked out the second piece of paper from the box and read the name on that one, too.

“Milton Greasley.” MG didn’t get as many cheers as Penelope did but he did get some loud ones from the guys.

MG was the smartest guy in school and he loved debating. He even did it in his own time which everyone found annoying but he had a good heart.

It was time for the last name to be called out and Penelope definitely had someone in mind on who it was going to be.

Caroline started to read the name on the paper and Penelope knew she must have heard it wrong.

“Josie Saltzman.” Caroline said with a smile on her face.

Penelope immediately looked at Lizzie and Lizzie wasn’t even bothered. Josie had got a few claps but everyone was as shocked as she was.

“Josie debates now?” Alyssa whispered to Hope.

“And I’m damn good at it.” Josie said without turning around.

Penelope had no idea where all this confidence had come from but she was loving it. At the same time, Penelope was not expecting this so instead she started to clap.

Alyssa and Hope were giving Penelope confused looks, they had no idea why on earth she would be clapping for Josie of all people… Josie shared the same look. Penelope clapping for her was a shock, to say the least.

“Can’t wait to kick your ass, Saltzman.” Penelope needed to say something to not make it look too suspicious.

“I’ll be doing the ass kicking, thank you very much.” Josie stared at Penelope.

“You wish.” Penelope laughed.

Josie just rolled her eyes with Alyssa and Hope laughing right behind her.

As soon as Penelope saw how hurt Josie was at the girls laughing at her, she regretted opening her mouth at all.

Penelope and Josie spent the remaining of the class acting like the other one didn’t exist and Penelope didn’t know which one was worse.

**xxx**

Josie hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. She had spent her whole night studying for an upcoming exam she had and before she knew it, the clock had reached 9. Josie had decided to collect her things and make her way back to her room.

The lights were still on in the hallways, they didn’t turn off until midnight so it was easy enough for Josie to find herself way back to her room. Josie had the longest day and she just wanted to crash onto her bed and forget it ever happened.

But like usual, that wasn’t the case.

Josie had finally reached her door and grabbed her key out of her pocket. She placed the key inside the doorknob and was about to twist the handle until she heard someone’s voice.

“Class president huh?” Josie knew exactly whose voice it was and she wish she hadn’t.

She didn’t want to get into it with Penelope Park right now.

“I didn’t think it was any of your business.” Josie turned around.

Josie saw Penelope lent up against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

“I’m your competition. It is my business now.” Penelope smiled.

Josie hated how much she missed Penelope’s smile. There was just something about it that made her feel happy. And god, did she hate that.

“So, you bully me in class and expect me to sleep with you after? I’m not your play thing, Penelope.”

“I didn’t realize you were anything.” Penelope looked at Josie.

Josie was taken a bit back at what Penelope said but her facial expression had changed.

“That’s not what I meant.” Penelope started to say.

“Sure, it wasn’t.” Josie tried to hide the hurt she was feeling.

Penelope had walked closer to Josie and Josie really wished she didn’t.

“Why haven’t you called me back?” Penelope asked.

“Why did you sleep with Alyssa Chang?” Josie regretted it, as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Penelope took a moment to realize what this was about and slowly nodded.

“So, you’re jealous. That’s hot.” Penelope smirked.

“I’m not jealous.” Josie started to get mad.

“Then explain it to me. Why didn’t you reply to any of my messages?” Penelope repeated.

“Because believe it or not, everything doesn’t revolve around you, Penelope. Sleep with whoever you want.” Josie looked at Penelope right in the eyes.

Penelope gave a pause. Josie was mad at her for sleeping with Alyssa. What did that even mean?

“This was supposed to be just fun.” Penelope laughed it off.

“Yeah. Well, this isn’t fun.” Josie glared at Penelope.

Before Penelope could even say anything, Josie turned around to unlock her door. She slammed it into Penelope’s face leaving her speechless.

Penelope was left standing there for a few moments, trying to process everything that had just happened. Instead she was just confused. She started to walk back to her room, not knowing where she went wrong.

Again.

On the other hand, Josie hated the way she spoke to Penelope. She treated her like crap and she had no reason to. It’s not like they signed a contract where Penelope could only sleep with Josie. Yet, Josie took it out on Penelope. Like it was her fault.

Josie fell face first onto her bed and she felt like she just wanted the world to swallow her up. A week ago, she wouldn’t have thought twice about being mean to Penelope Park.

But now, it broke her heart to be.

Feelings suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.
> 
> SGNSKGS. I'm sorry for ending it so angsty but I felt like it was important for Josie to end it like that. It makes her feelings so much more real and Penelope will eventually find out why she's' acting like this.
> 
> I like where the story is going and I hope you guys do!
> 
> Thank you all for the amount of love I've received already!
> 
> You can contact me on twitter at @perriesaltz 💙


End file.
